


great

by sapphicbenoist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, This is why we dont have nice things, this is for my girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicbenoist/pseuds/sapphicbenoist
Summary: my girlfriend has been begging me to write a winn/james fanfic forever so here's a oneshot. (you're welcome Kai)Basically just Winn and James realizing their feelings for each other.





	great

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Svper_les](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svper_les/gifts).



Winn sighed, following orders from Alex and bringing up information about an alien they've been trying to catch for a while. He zoned out, his thoughts traveling to the events that took place the day before.

 

* * *

 

 

_Everyone was crowded around a pool table, watching as Alex once again beat Maggie in a game. Winn wasn't focused on the game though. He was more focused on James than anything else. The way the corners of his mouth creased and his eyes lit up when he smiled. He quickly adverted his attention to the game when James looked over at him._

_Winn knew that James knows how he feels about him. It's not much of a secret anymore, everyone kind of already knew. But getting him to admit it aloud was a different story. He's had feelings for him ever since guardian became a thing. There were always stolen glances and unspoken words between the two that continued to give Winn false hope, but his feelings never changed._

 

_The night continued with games of pool and light drinking. They all had a long day, whether it had to do with CatCo or The DEO. Everyone was equally stressed and was glad they were able to end their night with the people they cared about the most. After a while though, everyone cleared out, heading their separate ways. Except for James and Winn. Staying behind and talking about things regarding guardian and recent changes made to the suit._

_They walked out of the bar together, heading in the same direction. They had planned to go to work fighting any minor crimes happening in National City, but since they had both been drinking they decided against it. Heading towards Winn's apartment instead. The walk consisted of joking and talking as they always had. Soon enough, Winn was throwing his keys and jacket onto the counter, pulling beer out of the fridge and sitting down on the couch next to James._

 

_Everything was fine. Like every other night, they laughed at inside jokes or things that had hapened that day. They talked about work, throwing out opinions and ideas to improve James' technique, or the suit, or just their work in general. But then, just as he was leaving,  James kissed Winn and Winn of course kissed him back. And as soon as it started, it was over. Without a word, James smiled and headed out of the door._

 

* * *

"Winn! Come on, snap out of it." Alex practically yelled, interrupting Winn's vivid daydream.

 

"Sorry, yeah, what's up?" He stammered.

 

"Are you okay? Seriously, you've been out of it all day." Kara asked.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. What am I searching?" He asked, hoping to change the subject and get them both off of his back.

 

Alex told him what to look for and display on the big screen. He pulled up information about the aliens powers and weak spots, looking for way to defeat it without any casualties. Out of the corner of his eye he saw James walked across the DEO towards J'onn, engaging in quiet conversation that no one but Kara could hear. He tried to focus on his work as Kara and Alex headed off, talking about tactics they were going to use and when exactly they were going to strike.

 

Winn felt James' presence before he spoke. "Can we talk?"

 

Winn turned his chair, facing James and shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't know if you wanted to."

 

James sat down, looking around to make sure nobody without super hearing could listen to what they were saying. He wasn't sure how open Winn wanted to be about what had happened at the moment.

 

"Well, we should." He said simply.

 

"Okay." Winn agreed.

 

"Here or somewhere else?" James asked, for Winn's comfort. He personally didn't mind if people knew. But he didn't want Winn to be uncomfortable and not say what he actually wanted to say because there were people around that could possibly hear them.

 

"Here's fine." He answered dryly.

 

"Okay-"

 

"Why'd you kiss me?" Winn interrupted.

 

James sat back in his chair, not sure how to approach the subject. He thought for a minute before answering. "Because my feelings are mutual. I didn't think I should hide them and I knew you thought this was only one sided. I didn't know how else to tell you, honestly."

 

Winn nodded. "You know you could've just said that instead of leaving me hanging the way you did." He explained.

 

James smiled, ducking his head and looking back up at Winn. "I'll tell you what, to make up for it, I'll pick you up tonight and we'll go do something."

 

"so, like a date?" He questioned.

 

James laughed while nodding. "Like a date, yeah."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is very very short compared to what it could be but I DONT WRITE WINN/JAMES SHIT MAN. Anyways, I hope you're happy kai because this is all you're getting (: also, i didnt reread this at all so theres probably typos.


End file.
